


Seventeen and Forty

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can’t blame her, though. You do give off the aura of a forty-year-old.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen and Forty

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 32ND BIRTHDAY, NINOMIYA KAZUNARI! ♥

“Forty,” Ohno breathed out again. His pout was incredible and Nino found it funny, “She thought I’m _forty_. Is she out of her mind or what?!”  
  
“Hey, you know she didn’t mean it,” Sho laughed and slapped Ohno’s shoulder playfully.  
  
“Still! Forty is outrageous!” Ohno grumbled and it made the other four laugh more heartily. It had been hours since the filming but he was still complaining about it in an on and off manner.  
  
“Can’t blame her, though. You _do_ give off the aura of a forty-year-old,” Nino gave his usual comment and slid away cheekily.  
  
*******  
  
Ohno walked into the greenroom on the other day to find no one had arrived except Jun. Aiba was still busy with his drama, Nino with his movie, and Sho with.. something that he had put in his schedule a gazillion years ago.  
  
Jun was fiddling with his smart phone and Ohno made a conversation out of it, “What are you doing?”  
  
“Twitter,” Jun answered shortly.  
  
Ohno nodded understandingly. Lately, Jun liked to check Twitter whenever he could.  
  
“What’s up on Twitter?”  
  
“People are expecting Nino’s birthday. It’s June, after all.”  
  
Ohno found himself smiling, “Really?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jun exhaled and stretched his body a bit, “It’s just the usual stuffs, though. You know.. lots and lots of his photos and vids and all the forever seventeen thing.”  
  
Ohno’s smile evaporated.  
  
*******  
  
A ding was heard and Ohno took out his cellphone. He was on the way to the location of his individual corner on Shiyagare and it was boring as hell, so he was glad to be interrupted.  
  
It was a LINE message from Nino.  
  
The message was a simple _‘Site for new CM is up’_. And then a sticker of clapping seal. And then a link to Nisshin’s site.  
  
Ohno smiled and clicked on the link. A picture of jumping Nino greeted him. Nino was bright, radiant, and full of energy. Pride welled inside Ohno and he showed it to his manager.  
  
“Look. Nino,” Ohno grinned and poked the manager with his cellphone.  
  
The manager took a glance, “New CM, hm? He looks good.”  
  
Ohno nodded happily, “He _always_ looks good.”  
  
The manager chuckled and shook his head, “Does he even age? Look at him. If I don’t know better I’d guess he’s twenty or something. Twenty five tops!”  
  
Ohno looked at his screen again and found that the manager was right. Maybe a little bit exaggerating but Nino did look much younger than thirty one. Let alone thirty two.  
  
Ohno sulked and slumped further to his seat.  
  
*******  
  
It’s a rare night when all of Arashi went to grab dinner together. They ordered drink first, opting on beer and sake for a tiresome day. Then, they proceeded to the meal order.  
  
“Riida?” Jun tilted his head towards Ohno after he, Sho, and Aiba had mentioned their order.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m not hungry yet,” Ohno sipped his beer, “I want some cold tofu, tho.”  
  
“Geez, you sounded like my father,” Aiba chuckled then turned to Nino, “You?”  
  
“Hamburger,” Nino didn’t even think about it.  
  
Jun rolled his eyes, “What are you? A five-year-old?”  
  
Nino just shrugged and Ohno ordered another bottle of beer.  
  
*******  
  
“Tadaima,” Nino greeted tiredly.  
  
“Okaeri,” Ohno’s head emerged from behind the wall. He walked towards the genkan and saw the bouquet on Nino’s hand, “Something happened?”  
  
“Uhn, they celebrated my birthday,” Nino smiled fondly while changing his shoes.  
  
“Ah,” Ohno followed Nino who then proceeded to their room, “It’s nice.”  
  
“Yeah, they’re nice,” Nino nodded. He was ready to go to the bathroom when he added with a happy chuckle, “Especially Yoshinaga san. She really treats me like I’m her son. It feels like I’m a kid again.”  
  
Ohno stopped on his track and slumped to the bed instead.  
  
*******  
  
When Nino’s birthday finally arrived, Ohno acted up since morning. He refused to talk to Nino, he didn’t reply to Nino’s messages, and he didn’t talk anything about the birthday.  
  
Nino let Ohno be, though. He knew better that sometimes, Ohno just needed to be let until he’s done with whatever he was having in his head.  
  
But when Ohno still gave Nino silent treatment even after two birthday celebrations and one family dinner with the Ninomiyas, Nino decided that it’s time to talk.  
  
“You’re upset. Why?” Nino asked once they got home. Ohno was changing his clothes and he was too. Nino tried as best as he could to sound casual, to not let his voice become demanding or pursuing.  
  
“No,” Ohno answered grumpily. His pout was still as amazing as ever, though.  
  
“Then why are you not talking?” Nino put out his patient tone.  
  
“I’m talking now,” Ohno said.  
  
“But not earlier,” Nino pointed out, “Come on, Oh chan. It’s not like we’re together since just yesterday.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ohno slipped into his pajamas.  
  
“Oh, come on,” Nino whined. He was tired and he didn’t want to play the coaxing game anymore, “You haven’t even say happy birthday to me yet. I’m turning thirty two today, remember?”  
  
“Then act like thirty two,” Ohno finally spat out.  
  
“Huh?” Nino was taken aback but his brain was as fast as ever, “Are you saying that I’m childish?”  
  
“Ye-,” Ohno almost yelled out but then he revised, “Well, no! But-”  
  
“But?”  
  
“But- Argh!” Ohno was frustrated because he started to realize that he didn’t know exactly what he was being mad about.  
  
“But what, Oh chan?”  
  
“I’m sick with the forever seventeen thing,” Ohno gave up of being mad and whined instead. He knew it sounded petty but he continued anyway, “When I was mistaken as a forty-year-old, you’re still praised for looking like a teenager. It’s just-”  
  
Nino blinked. Once. Twice. And then laughed.  
  
Ohno threw a scandalized look, “And now you’re laughing at me.”  
  
Nino tried to control his laughter, “I’m sorry, but-,” he laughed again, “Really?!”  
  
Ohno threw his used clothes to Nino’s face and stomped to the bed angrily.  
  
“Hey,” Nino followed Ohno. His laughter had decreased to little giggles, “Hey, I’m sorry.”  
  
Ohno sighed, once again letting his anger flew away easily, “I just.. can’t understand why. I mean, we’re only two years apart-”  
  
“Three,” Nino couldn’t help but corrected it teasingly.  
  
“Two and a half,” Ohno insisted. Then, he continued, “Yet, we’re so different. I’m always the old man and you’re always the cute looking boy. This is unfair.”  
  
Nino pondered in amusement, “Well, maybe because of my small built?”  
  
“I’m shorter than you,” Ohno countered.  
  
“But you always look sleepy!” Nino laughed.  
  
“But- Well-,” Ohno’s words were stumbling on his tongue and Nino knew from the way Ohno was behaving that all of the fuss was caused more by insecurity than by envy or jealousy.  
  
Nino laughed even more, feeling fondness grew up in his chest. He cupped Ohno’s cheeks and made Ohno look straight to his face, “They’re exaggerating, Ohno san. You know how people are.”  
  
Ohno blinked. Nino’s face was so close to his.  
  
“Look at me and tell me, do I really look like when I was seventeen or what?” Nino smiled.  
  
Ohno observed Nino’s face. Nino was handsome. His skin was smooth and fair. But there were soft lines here and there. And there were also some signs of tiredness. Ohno exhaled and shook his head slowly. He looked down when he added, “But you still look younger than me.”  
  
Nino chuckled, “Because _I am_.”  
  
“I mean, a lot!” Ohno pouted. He shuffled on his feet and still looked down to the floor.  
  
Nino giggled. Ohno was so cute, he thought. Ohno looked like a baby being scolded by his mom. Nino shook his head in wonder.  
  
How could this man be so wary over Nino’s young look when he himself looked utterly cute like a little kid?  
  
But Nino decided to not say a thing about Ohno’s cute childlike look. He decided to keep it to himself, because Ohno was even cuter being oblivious like that.  
  
“You know I’m not. A lot younger than you, I mean,” Nino laughed, “You know I age. I’m not vampire or anything. You should’ve known better.”  
  
“Well, but-”  
  
“No. You don’t look like a forty-year-old. Trust me,” Nino cut, “Just like I don’t look like a seventeen-year-old. No. Not anymore.”  
  
Ohno opened his mouth but closed it again. He felt silly. He exhaled a long breath, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Nino grinned, “You owe me a happy birthday, though.”  
  
“Happy birthday,” Ohno mumbled shyly.  
  
Nino laughed again. More happily this time. He circled his arms around Ohno’s neck and beamed, “Where’s my birthday kiss?”  
  
Ohno snorted a laugh but he leaned in anyway. He kissed Nino’s lips softly. A soft peck that felt like relieved tension, forgiveness, and everything nice.  
  
Nino backed away and asked, “Feel better now?”  
  
Ohno nodded. Then, “I.. still don’t have any present for you, though.”  
  
Nino mocked a frown.  
  
Ohno threw an apologetic look that, once again, made him look like a kid.  
  
Nino grinned, “Just promise me to not over think something like this again.”  
  
Ohno nodded eagerly.  
  
“And even though I don’t look like seventeen again, you’re not allowed to check on some young boys or girls.”  
  
Ohno nodded even harder.  
  
Nino released Ohno from his arm, “Alright then,” he climbed to the bed, “Now it’s time for my back massage. Come on, Oh chan, chop chop. It’s been hurting since this morning.”  
  
Ohno laughed to that. His worry about age dissipated to the air.  
  
Seventeen or thirty two, Ohno _knew_ that Nino was still the best.


End file.
